Yes
by Random Sox
Summary: "Do you care for this Mudblood?"  His cold voice cuts the silence like a knife and I think to myself:  Do you really think that is what Frank would want?  Yes  ...  Ok then    a FREEVERSE written for lots of different reasons


**A/N: This Freeverse was written for stupid amounts of reasons/challenges with lodes of prompts so they were-**

**The Promt of the Day prompt for friday 29th April- Breaking Point**  
><strong>Ravenclaw house homework in hogwarts online- Do you really think that's what heshe/name would want? and Velvet Dress  
>A different Ravenclaw house homework in hogwarts online- Miles away, "I was wrong.", The smell of cut grass, A grandfather clock and Fluffy white clouds.<strong>  
><strong>Because i like writing :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! JK's charecters my plot line **

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I looked in the ornate mirror at my reflection<p>

((My reflection? Or one created for me))

Felt the soft velvet of my new dress beneath my fingers

((But it's not me))

My thoughts were, as always, on Ted

He's so

**P**

**E**

**R**

**F**

**E**

**C**

**T**

The only man for me, I think

_I know_

But my family?

_Screw them_

Their opinions

_Don't matter_

But

_I love him_

I do

((**SAY THOSE WORDS TO HIM**))

But my family?

…..

My mother is calling

Time for a family dinner

_**Oh joy**_

It can't be that bad?

_Oh yes it can_

…..

Sitting in the dining room, watching the huge grandfather clock, waiting till I can leave

_Tick_

Eating

_Tock_

Talking

_Tick_

Being polite

_Tock_

((not myself))

And then Bellatrix speaks up

**W**

**H**

**Y**

**!**

"So Andromeda, what were you doing with that filthy Mudblood last week?"

((_Kissing him_))

And I know that she has seen us in that alcove

And what do I say?

Do I:

_Lie?_

_Run?_

**No **

I say

"Do not called Ted a Mudblood, he is only muggle-born"

_s i l e n c e_

Then

**SHOUTS, SCREAMS, ACCUSATIONS, ANGER**

My father then stands and once more there's

_s i l e n c e_

"Do you care for this Mudblood?"

His cold voice cuts the silence like a knife and I think to myself:

Do you really think that is what Ted would want?

_Yes_

…..

Ok then

…..

"Care for him? I love him with all of my heart"

More silence

"I forbid you to"

(myfather)

And that comment was the

**B r e a k i n g P o i n t**

"I do not just love him with all my heart and he is not only my boyfriend but he has proposed, and I am going to say yes."

"Then you are not my daughter"

"Fine"

And I got up

_Calmly_

_Indifferently_

Went up to my room

With a flick of my wand I was packed

But my father met me at the front door

I saw

**A**

**N**

**G**

**E**

**R**

Like I have never seen before

"You are not going anywhere, you will not marry that Mudblood and you will never defy me again"

I looked straight into his fire filled eyes and replied

"Just try and stop me"

With that I disapparated

C R A C K!

And finally I was miles away

…..

Lying in Ted's front garden the immensity of what I just did hit me

_Yet all I can think of is the smell of the freshly cut grass_

I can never go back home, I was homeless

_So why do I feel so serene? Why am I noticing the shape of those fluffy white clouds?_

Why don't I seem to care?

_Because I'm__** free**_

…..

**F R E E D O M!**

**F**

**R**

**E**

**E**

**D**

**O**

**M**

**!**

_**I'm free  
><strong>__((and nothing else matters, because I will soon be with Ted))_

I walk up to Ted's door and was hit by a little shiver of doubt

_What if he doesn't want me?_

I did reject him….

But I push that out of my mind, and knock with courage to rival a Gryffindor

…..

Ted opens it

And suddenly I'm speechless

"Andy?"

He is also speechless

"Ted, I… I…"

"Andy is something wrong?"

And my words started to tumble out

"Ted, I have just ran away from home because well you know you asked me to marry you and I didn't give you an answer because I thought my family would kill me and I told you my family is important but now I have run away and"

Thankfully I was then cut of,

"Andy what are you trying to say"

He looked at me with an entertained expression

**Of course he found this bloody funny**

((_But that is what I like about frank, a Hufflepuff through and through_))

"I was wrong; I thought my family are important but… I was wrong you are the most important thing in my life. Without you my life just didn't seem worth it somehow. I love you and if you will take me back after all of the crap I have put you though, then I really want to marry you."

"You ran away?"

"Yes"

"You love me?"

"Yes"

"You were wrong?"

"Yes"

"You don't care about your family's approval?"

"Yes"

"Then Andromeda Black, will you marry me?"

I replied without hesitation

"Yes"

And it was the best answer I have ever given

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
